


Free of Judgement. Full of Love.

by scarletwanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletwanda/pseuds/scarletwanda
Summary: request: Wanda and R have been dating for a while, but lately R has been distant. R refuses to admit what’s wrong so Wanda reluctantly reads R’s mind to figure out how she can help. She finds out R is still struggling to accept her sexuality due to a homophobic upbringing. Growing up, R was told same-sex attraction was dirty and immoral. Wanda offers to give R space, but all R wants is to be held by Wanda and to feel it’s okay to want that. Sad at first but fluffy ending? I love your writing!





	Free of Judgement. Full of Love.

It started out with little things Wanda noticed. Like how you scooted away a little more when Wanda came to sit next to you on the couch. The way you flinched when she touched your shoulder or put her arms around your waist. The way your kisses didn’t linger anymore. You’d become distant. You’d been dating for 7 months. But your behavior had started to change in the last three weeks. Wanda thought maybe she was just looking too much into it.

Tonight you decided to have a movie night. Wanda was ready to cuddle up on the couch and watch a good horror movie. She walked over to the couch with a bowl of popcorn and some sodas, setting them down on the table before sitting right next to you, your shoulders touching. But it didn’t last. You stood up, telling Wanda you had to plug in your phone. A lie. She had seen that your phone was still 80%, you probably just didn’t wanna sit so close to her. Her suspicions were confirmed when you sat back down. A good amount of room left between the two of you.

Wanda sighed and settled further into the couch. Halfway through the movie she couldn’t even tell anyone what it was about, her mind occupied with worry. She wondered if she’d done anything wrong that she didn’t know about. Or if you wanted to break up with her. She looked over at you out of the corner of her eye every once in a while. There was a very simple way of finding out what was wrong. But she’d promised herself to never use her telepathy on you. It would be unfair of her to invade your privacy like that.

She tried and tried to work up the courage to talk to you about it, but she couldn’t. The fear of what you might say keeping her from asking. She couldn’t get rid of her curiosity though. So she reluctantly read your mind, reaching out to touch you to see what ran through your head whenever you flinched away. Sure enough, as soon as Wanda’s hand touched yours, you pulled away. _Wrong_.

She scooted closer to you, your shoulders brushing together. _Dirty_. _Gross. Unnatural. Bad. Immoral_. Everything started to make sense. You told Wanda when you first started dating that you didn’t speak to your family anymore. You told her it was because they didn’t accept you, but you didn’t go into detail about how bad it had been. Wanda couldn’t keep quiet anymore. She had to say something.

‘Y/N?’ You kept your focus on the movie.

‘Yeah?’

‘Are you okay?’ You looked over at her and flashed her a fake smile.

‘Yeah I’m okay.’

‘I don’t think you are.’

You sighed and ran a hand through your hair. ‘What makes you say that?’

‘I don’t know. The fact that you don’t touch me, ever. Or that you flinch away whenever _I_ touch _you_.’

You sat up. Putting your elbows on your knees and resting your head in your hands. Your fingers clawing at the roots of your hair.

‘So you noticed huh?’

‘Did you really think I wouldn’t?’

You chuckled halfheartedly. ‘Knowing that I’m dating a girl that can read minds I’m not really surprised, no.’

Wanda sat closer to you, grabbing one of your hands and holding it. She could feel you starting to flinch away, but you stopped yourself and let her hold your hand.

‘What’s going on?’

You sighed yet again. Nerves getting the best of you. You were a closed off person. Your childhood had made sure of that. Your parents were supposed to be the people in your life that would love and support you no matter what. But they kicked you out when you told them your biggest secret. Ever since then you opted to deal with stuff yourself. To not share more than required.

But it was different with Wanda. You felt safe for the first time in a long time. Free of judgement. Full of love. These words had become the foundation of your relationship. Now it was time to live by them. Now it was time to tell Wanda.

‘You remember when I told you I didn’t speak to my parents anymore cause they don’t accept me?’

Wanda nodded, a small ‘mmh’ coming from her lips as she encouraged you to continue.

‘I never really told you the full story.’

You took a deep breath, your nerves building as you began your story.

‘My parents are very religious. They believe being gay is a disease. Something that makes you go to hell. So when I came out, they were less than thrilled. They yelled. Told me I was rotten. Told me I would go to hell. Told me I’d never succeed at anything in life. That I’d never truly love or be loved. I was 16. I ran away from home and couch surfed for a while. But then they contacted me, asked me to come home, to talk.’

Tears were running down your face, small sobs coming out in between your words. It was harder to talk about than you thought. You’d buried your feelings so deep you never thought they’d resurface.

‘When I went home they gave me all of these flyers. For conversion camps. They were talking to me like parents would, sweet and supportive, but those words didn’t match. They kept saying I could go there to get better, so I could come back home. I left and never looked back.’

Wanda gasped at your story. Tears now making their way down her cheeks too. She didn’t know it was this bad. She didn’t know you were bottling all of these feelings, all of this hurt, inside of you.

‘Can I ask you something?’

You looked up at her, watery eyes finally meeting her own. ‘Yeah, go ahead.’

‘Why did this only start three weeks ago? You were fine with me before then.’

You averted your eyes again before speaking.

‘Uh yeah. I- I saw them again a month ago.’

Wanda’s eyes went wide. ‘Really?’

‘Yes, they contacted me. Asked me out for coffee. It started out great.’ A little smile made it way on to your face. ‘They asked me about work and school and everything I’ve done. And they seemed interested and happy to hear. But then…’ your smile fell, tears glazing over your eyes once again.

‘They asked me about my love life. I told them about you, that we’ve been dating for 7 months, that we’re living together. And they had the exact same horrible reaction they did when I first came out to them.’

‘Babe..’

You kept going. ‘When I got home I saw you, and all I wanted was to crawl into your arms and forget about them but I couldn’t. All of those feelings came back. All of those thoughts. I didn’t wanna believe them but part of me couldn’t shake the feeling like who I am is wrong. I’m so sorry Wanda.’

Wanda got closer to you, grabbing your face in her hands, wiping away a few stray tears. ‘No babe, you have nothing to be sorry about.’

‘Yes I do. I was so cold to you for weeks. I should’ve told you what was going on instead of ignoring you.’

‘It doesn’t matter. You were upset, and you had every right to be. And you had every right to act on that however you wanted. But I need you to know that I’m here for you. And that I love you. And that there is nothing wrong with that. You deserve to love and be loved. Your parents, they’re the ones that are sick. Sick with hatred. Full of anger towards anyone that’s happier than they are. But you’re not like them. You’re not sick, you’re not gross. You are the most loving, sweet, smart, beautiful girl I’ve ever met.’

You looked at her. Her green eyes filled with love and security. A watery smile crept on to your face. Beaming with pride at the girl in front of you. You had no idea how you ever got lucky enough to cross paths with her.

‘You and I. Us living together. Us being together. Us loving each other, is the most beautiful and natural thing in the world. There is nothing wrong with us.’ She finished.

You leaned forward. Pressing your lips against hers hard. The kiss was all smiles, all teeth, all salty tears.

‘I love you so much.’ You said in between kisses. Wanda giggling every time your lips touched.

‘I love you too. So much. And there is nothing wrong with that.’

You chuckled, pecking her lips one more time.

‘There is nothing wrong with that.’

You guys laid down on the couch, cuddled up. Your arms securely around her. She was cuddled into your neck and left little kisses, before resting her head on your chest. You ran your hands through her hair, kissing her temple every few minutes. You made sure you were as close to her as possible. You had missed having her so close to you. You nuzzled your nose into her hair, smelling the flowery scent of her shampoo. You looked down at her wrapped in your arms, butterflies filling up your stomach. You decided Wanda was right, you love each other and that’s a beautiful thing. And how could anything be wrong, when it felt so right?


End file.
